


Perspective

by schrijverr



Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [7]
Category: High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, HNOC, Introspection, Mechsalbumweek, Poetry, and then u suddenly do, i have feels about that and galahad, just can u imagine not knowing the universe exist, that would be fucking whack bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Free DayGalahad suddenly knows too much, his world is no longer the same
Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!!

A sandgrain  
A speck of dust  
These walls of home are  
constricting  
The world I used to know  
miniscule  
Is this really not it?  
How vast does it get?  
Reality is falling away  
beneath my feet  
Everything once seemed so big  
Where is the time I understood?  
Where is my old perception?  
Everthing used to be so normal  
Beneath my feet  
reality is falling away  
How small am I?  
Is that really space?  
The world outside exists  
unendingly  
These walls used to be my  
horizon  
A star in the sky  
An infity

**Author's Note:**

> Galahad was really chill all things considered, like can u imagine suddenly knowing that ur world is like nothing compared to space with zero prep ever, like u just suddenly know, that’s fucking whack bro. He deserves to go feral during Hellfire, he literally learned about space and how big it was from a chair without warning.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and make my day <3


End file.
